Burgess High School
by sido4727
Summary: Jack Frost is a newcomer to BHS, and not too excited about it. He learned to be a loner, a lesson he learned due to his family's constant moving as a child. Despite this, Jack is an amazing lacrosse player, and wants to join the team. And he wants to join the boxing team, too. He just has to get past the Team Captain first. Drama ensues. Lots of shipping. Suggestions welcomed.
1. Welcome!

Jack Frost sighed as he stared up at the front door. Another new school. Another new army of clichés and dramatic relationships. Another new semester in hell. And it wasn't even a school day! It was Saturday; the last thing he wanted to do was tour a High School with the principal, who would probably hate him anyways.

Speaking of hate, Jack hated school. He'd always had. He honestly couldn't care less about the Pythagorean Theorem or Napoleon or Mitochondria. He wasn't going to use them later in life. Sure, he didn't know what he was going to do later on, but he knew for sure that it wasn't going to involve any of _that_.

The only reason why he was here was because of his family. His mother was happy he was attending school. She thought it was good for him and that he was making friends (which couldn't be further from the truth; after years of constant moving, he'd learned that being a loner was the best option). All he wanted to do was make her happy and proud of him, no matter what.

Meanwhile, his sister meant the world to him. After their dad had died overseas mere months before she was born, Jack had promised his mother that he would take care of his little sister. That meant attending this hellhole called school as well as taking the time to play with her when he wasn't playing lacrosse.

That was the only other reason why he was here. Jack loved to play lacrosse, and apparently he was pretty good at it. His dad had taught him how to throw and catch the ball expertly; everything else came smoothly afterwards. After they'd moved to Burgess, Jack had immediately began searching for a lacrosse team. The only one he could find was here, at the local high school.

Jack frowned as he ran his fingers through his white hair (yes, it was natural).

 _Well, might as well get this over with_ he thought.

He climbed the steps and was about to pull open the door when it opened for him. A short, pudgy old man in a cream-colored suit was behind it. The man, who oddly reminded Jack of Uncle Jesse (without the beard) from the original _Dukes of Hazzard_ TV Show, gave him a broad smile.

"Hello Jackson!" he said, opening his arms out almost as if he were a stage performer.

Jack was a little surprised at how open the man was. Nobody had ever been like that to him.

"It's Jack," he corrected, trying to not come across rude.

"Oh. Excuse me," the man replied. "My name is Guy Moon. I'm the principal here at Burgess High School. I'm glad to meet you."

He smiled again and offered Jack his hand to shake, which he took. Jack couldn't help but smile back at the old man. He had this air about him that seemed… almost grandfatherly.

"Thank you, sir," he said.

Mr. Moon led him through the door and into the hallway, where he explained that they were waiting for a couple more people for their tour. In the meantime, he showed Jack all of the trophies the sports teams had won over the years-primarily those of the lacrosse team.

"I'm sure you'll like it here, Jack. Your mother told me you liked to play lacrosse," Mr. Moon said as they came up to the picture of the lacrosse team. "We needed another player."

Jack had stayed silent the entire time, admiring the many trophies that decorated the hallway. He paused when he saw the lacrosse team, taking particular interest in the guy at the center of the photo.

"Who's the guy with the grey hair?" he asked, pointing to the person he was talking about. The teenager, or, rather, young man, was very tanned and muscular with dark grey hair. He towered over his teammates and his coach, and he looked extremely serious and almost threatening.

"HEY!" a voice suddenly rumbled through the hall. "There he is!"

Jack jumped, which made Mr. Moon chuckle. They turned to see a large man lumbering down the hallway towards them, his long white beard swinging as he walked.

"Jack Frost!" the man said with a smile.

His Russian accent was almost as big as he was; the man was at least 6'6". He wore worn black pants and a red shirt with the sleeves rolled up at the elbows. It didn't take him long to get close enough to offer a hand to Jack.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," the Russian said.

Jack, meanwhile, was shocked to say the least. The man's hand was as big as his own face and was a good 9" taller than him. He shyly took the man's hand and muttered a greeting. Mr. Moon came up next to the new person.

"Jack, this is Mr. Nicholas North. He is our guidance counselor and manages some of our sports teams," he said.

Mr. North, who wasn't quite as old as Mr. Moon, waved away his words.

"Bah. Please, call me North. Have you been here long, Jack?"

Jack shrugged. He instantly liked 'North.' The man had a… fatherly air to him that Jack had missed since he was 6… when his father had died.

"We got here a month ago. My mom wanted us to be settled in before I came here," he said.

Suddenly a door closed behind him. He turned as the men glanced behind him.

"Ah! Sandy!" North said, clapping his hands together.

The short teenager smiled and waved. His face was a little round with pudgy cheeks, wearing big black glasses around light brown eyes. He wore khaki pants and a light yellow button-up shirt and a black bowtie. He had on a black bowler hat that covered wild curly blonde hair. His black shoes were shined and obviously well-taken care of.

He looked over at Jack with an excited twinkle in his eye. He smiled and offered his hand to the white-haired teenager.

"Hello," Jack said awkwardly as he shook the newcomer's hand.

Sandy smiled broadly, even more so than North and Mr. Moon had combined. He looked extremely happy to meet Jack.

"And this is Sanderson Sleep. He is a senior here at B.H.S.," Mr. Moon said. "He will be your senior chaperone for your first few weeks. He will help you around the school once you start on Monday."

"Oh, ok," Jack said.

He could've guessed that, but a question was nagging at him. North stepped forward and clapped a hand on Sandy's slim shoulder.

"Sandy is mute. He cannot speak," North said gently, answering Jack's question.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jack said. He smiled at Sandy and tried to be friendly.

"It's nice to meet you," he said.

Sandy signed something to him, which North translated as:

"It's nice to meet you too, Jack. I'm happy to be your senior chaperone. If you need anything, come find me."

"I hope you don't mind learning a little sign language," Mr. Moon said. "I asked Sandy to use simple signs for the first few days in order for you to understand." He smiled. "I don't think you will have any trouble, though. Sandy is probably the most expressive person here."

Sandy raised an eyebrow and smirked, giving Jack a wink. The other three laughed. Sandy was awesome. Jack probably wouldn't have considered hanging out with the senior due to the way he was dressed, but since he had met the guy he realized just how cool he was.

"So," North said, clapping his hands together. "Shall we begin out tour?"

* * *

 **So this is my first AU. Read, rate, and enjoy!**

 **Also, thank you to Jelsa4Ever (iFunny) for helping me with the plot for this story!**

 **Give her a sub!**

 **:)**


	2. A Run In

About an hour later, the four had seen nearly every classroom in the school and visited the cafeteria. They had seen a couple of teachers, and were passing the gym when they met another student. She had wild curly red hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. Mr. Moon and North called her Merida.

Mr. Moon introduced Jack to Merida (who was a junior like he was) before excusing himself to use the restroom.

"Hello," she said through a thick Scottish accent.

Merida was Jack's height, with pale skin and pretty blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of black shorts and a green T-shirt, and looked rearing to go anywhere and everywhere.

"Where are you going Merida?" North asked.

"I'm off to the gym. Bunny offered to help train me for this next season so I'm going to meet him," Merida said.

"Oh!" North exclaimed as if he remembered something. "I must talk to him. May I come with you?"

Merida nodded as a confused frown came across Jack's face.

"Who's Bunny?" he asked.

"Bunny is a senior here," North said. "He is our champion boxer and captain of the boxing team. He also has painted most of the murals you have seen today."

"With Rapunzel," Merida interrupted.

"Gesundheit," Jack said.

Merida shot him a look as Sandy chuckled silently and her phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her pocket and read the text she'd received.

"I gotta go. Bunny's waiting," she glanced up at Jack. "Maybe you should stop in some time. I need some target practice."

"Hey!" Jack said as she turned to go into the gym.

"North, ya comin'?" she asked, ignoring Jack.

North nodded. "Pleasure to meet you, Jack. If you need to find me, please come to my office."

Jack said goodbye to North and stuck his tongue out at Merida, who did the same before stepping into the gym. Jack turned to see Sandy chuckling at him.

"What?" Jack asked as Mr. Moon walked back.

"Well I see you're enjoying yourselves," he said with a smile on his face.

Sandy nodded as Jack mumbled something under his breath. Sandy elbowed Jack in the ribs.

"Ow!" Jack said. "Which reminds me, you guys have a boxing team?"

"Yes. One of the best in the area," Mr. Moon said with a nod. "And we have one of the best boxers in the region on our team," he added almost proudly.

Sandy smiled and nodded in agreement, looking very proud himself. When Jack gave him a questioning look, he made bunny ears with his fingers.

"Bunny?" Jack asked, still not sure of who this "Bunny" was.

"Yes," Mr. Moon said. "Bunny and Sandy are best friends. How did you know about him?"

"Merida said something about him helping her train, and North had to talk to him," Jack explained.

"Ah," Mr. Moon said in understanding. "Yes. Bunny and Merida are very good friends." He waved his hand towards the gym. "Shall we continue?"

The trio turned to the gym and was about to walk through the doors when one opened for them. North stepped through with a thoughtful smile across his face.

"Oh, excuse me," he said when he nearly bumped into Mr. Moon.

He nodded to everyone and held the door open for them as they stepped in. After they passed through, North let go of the door and chuckled to himself as if he knew something they didn't know. Jack gave him a quizzical look and was about to ask him what was so funny until Sandy tugged at his arm.

Jack followed the pair into the gym, which was huge. The basketball hoops were raised on both sides of it, and the bleachers were up against the wall. This made the wood floor seem like an endless rink of polished wood, and made Jack want to instantly tear off his shoes (which he despised almost as much as school) and go sliding across the floor.

"This is our gymnasium," Mr. Moon said as he swept his arm around. He pointed up towards an open space above the locker rooms opposite them. "And up there is out boxing arena and weights room," he finished.

Jack followed the principal's finger to the banister above the locker rooms. He could see a couple racks of weights, but other than that he couldn't see much. But he could hear loud thumping noises, which to him sounded like fists hitting a heavy mat.

"I see Bunny and Merida have started training," Mr. Moon commented with a smile. He turned to Jack and Sandy. "I think it's best we leave them alone, don't you agree?"

Sandy nodded as Jack sighed an inward sigh of relief. From what he'd experienced, Jack had no interest in meeting seniors. They were always jerks.

Mr. Moon turned away from the pair and walked towards the entrance they'd come through. Jack followed, shoving his hands in his pockets. He paused though, when he noticed Sandy's actions through the corner of his eye.

Sandy sighed with what seemed to be relief and glanced back in the direction of the weight room. The movement worried Jack until the senior pulled out his iPhone and quickly typed something out, a large smirk crossing his face. Curiosity shone in Jack's eyes. What was Sandy up to?

"Yo! Sandy!" he said. He jerked his head to the door. "Ya comin'?"

Sandy looked up in surprise and slipped his phone back in his pocket. He scrambled after Jack, obviously trying and failing to hide the grin on his face.

"What's up?" Jack asked as they slipped through the door.

Sandy paused and pointed at the ceiling with a cheesy grin.

"Smartass. You know what I mean."

Sandy waved it away like it was nothing, the light smirk still on his face. He turned down the hallway and waved for Jack to follow. Mr. Moon was ahead of them, and probably hadn't even noticed that the pair wasn't following him.

Jack followed obediently, a smirk across his own face. He loved to tease just as much- if not more- than anyone. He wanted in on Sandy's shenanigans. But Sandy wasn't having any of it, and soon they had caught up to Mr. Moon. The trio visited a few more classrooms and passed by North's office, which was at the center of the school, before finally heading outside.

Once they got there, Jack said his thanks and goodbyes to Mr. Moon and Sandy, who both responded that they would see him on Monday. He gave them a nod and finally headed for home, realizing that the tour had lasted an hour and a half.

Jack's house wasn't far from the school. He'd passed by the building on the way to the city center when he was looking for information about local lacrosse teams. As he walked, he thought about what this new school was like, and wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Sure, he liked Sandy and Mr. Moon and North, but just thinking about the agony of classes was making him squirm.

He was going to have to keep his grades up if he wanted to stay on the team; that was a requirement. That meant doing hours of homework, which he hated, and not purposely failing tests. Yes, he did just that usually. He was a smart guy; school wasn't hard. He just decided to fail.

Jack shoved his hands deep in his pockets as he walked, his lower lip protruding from his face in a little pout. He didn't notice a couple girls staring until he walked by them. One was a cute brunette with giant green eyes, who kind of jumped and giggled excitedly to her friend. Her friend was a gorgeous girl, with eyes almost as blue as his and platinum blonde hair in a long braid.

Jack glanced over at them and smirked, winking at them as he continued on his way. "Ladies," he said. He didn't bother to glance back for their reactions; most girls fawned over him, anyways. He knew he was hot and used it all he could.

He blocked the pair from his mind as he turned the corner, just seeing his house in sight. But then something felt wrong. Jack stopped, digging into his pockets. Not feeling what he was looking for, he did the embarrassing little dance everyone does when they lose their key and began to search every other pocket he had.

 _Shit._

Jack sighed and made a beeline for the high school, luckily not seeing the girls as he sprinted along the sidewalk. No, he wasn't looking for love (he didn't believe in it), but first impressions could lead anywhere.

He quickly arrived at the school. The albino skipped steps and slammed into the front door. He gave it a yank and sighed in frustration when it only moved maybe an inch. With a heavy air he turned around and leaned against the door, kicking himself for losing the little piece of metal.

Jack pointlessly stared into space as he puzzled about his situation. Where could he have lost the key? And how was he gonna find it in a _freaking school_ he had only just taken a tour through? What would his mom do when she found out? They weren't poor, but they were still a little tight on money and that meant his mom would probably give him her key while he was grounded…

He was pulled out of his thoughts when a fuzzy red ball caught his attention. He quickly realized that it wasn't a ball but hair. Wild red hair at that. It was Merida, the girl he'd met in the school. She had been training with the Bunny guy.

The boy began to contemplate if it was worth losing his pride to ask her for help when a thought struck him like hail to a puddle.

 _Merida had gotten out of the school somewhere._

Jack took off in the opposite direction that Merida was going, praying that there was an unlocked door somewhere. His mind was racing through his tour, hoping his brain had enough sense to look for an exit in every room. Nothing came to mind as he flew around the corner of the gym.

Until he smacked into an open door.

He collapsed to the grass like a falling pine tree (I hope you guys got the joke. Think Pine). He moaned as his hand flew to his face, waiting for the warm feeling of blood to trickle across his pale skin. Great, now his mom was going to ground _and_ nag him for a week.

He kept his eyes shut, trying to force out the pain.

"Ya a'right, mate?"

* * *

 **Hey guys! Here's Chapter 2!**

 **Yes, I will try to write in at least one accent. If I fail miserably please tell me.**

 **Read, rate, and review!**

 **:)**


	3. Ya A'right?

Jack's blue eyes fluttered open as he let out another moan. By some miracle his nose wasn't bleeding, but beneath his crossed arms he had a sharp pain from where he had hit the door handle. To his surprise, he felt a comforting hand on his left arm, as if someone was trying to help. He shot a glance to see bright green eyes staring into his with a mixed look of concern and annoyance.

"Kid, ya a'right?" the guy asked again, this time a little louder.

It was then that Jack recognized the Australian accent and pieced together what the guy was saying. He shot his upper body forward.

"Ugh. Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. Ah! " Jack;s hand flew to his white hair. His head ached from the door, causing him to scrunch up his face in pain.

"Ya sure, mate?" the guy asked, a frown crossing his face.

"Sure?" Jack laughed, trying to hide the pain. "I'm _fine!_ "

He stood up and kind of shuffled away from the Aussie, still holding his head. Being an albino, he typically didn't like people getting too close to him. From a distance, most people thought his hair was dyed and he went along with it, but he had discovered that most brutes- like this guy seemed to be judging by his size- tended to hate on and discriminate against his abnormalities.

Once he was a safe distance away, Jack silently cursed himself. His mother was gonna kill him as soon as he got home, and if the guy realized what he was...who knew what would happen?

He took a moment to scrutinize the Australian-who was now staring at him with a raised brow-as he regained his balance. He was at least 6 feet tall, towering over Jack who stood at a measly 5 foot 8 inches. And he was _big_. With his wide shoulders and large biceps, Jack wouldn't be surprised if he played football.

As for what he was wearing, it was exactly what Jack thought most stereotypical Australians would be wearing: shorts, a T-shirt, sandals, and a hat with a black and grey workout bag on the ground next to him. His shorts and shirt were both different shades of grey and his sandals were black. The black hat he wore said "BHS Boxing" in red across the front and made it impossible to see what color his hair was. But what really stood out was his eyes: bright green, the color of emeralds. They were almost mesmerising.

Jack shook his head when he caught himself staring, trying to clear out the dizziness in his head. He hissed at first, placing a pale hand against his temple as the pain ebbed away. He sighed; embarrassment had hit now that his mind had cleared, but he still needed to find that key.

"Is there any chance you can get me in there?" He asked, jerking his thumb at the door with a smirk to hide the pain.

The Australian looked surprised at his question, but his eyes narrowed and burly arms crossed as Jack pointed at the door. "Why do ya wanna get in there?"

"Uhhh," Jack slipped a hand behind his neck. "Long story short I lost my key in there, and I kinda need it back or else my mom's gonna kill me if you get what I'm saying."

"Hm. Ya mother's gonna kill ya, huh?" The green eyes suddenly flashed as the older teen spat out the words. "Over a _key_?"

There was a pause. Jack bit his lip. _What did I say?_

"Did ya ev'r think tha' there are others out there who don't _have_ parents?" He continued, much too calmly for Jack's comfort, as he stepped into Jack's face. " _Did ya?"_

"As a matter of fact I have," Jack sassily retorted. "My father died overseas eleven years ago," he paused to swallow the saliva in his mouth. "My sister wasn't even born yet. She never even knew her father..."

His voice drifted away as painful memories awoke in his mind. He hated thinking about the day his father left. He had been six when it had happened. His mother had been heavily pregnant at the time and was expecting the baby within the next few weeks. His dad had given them both long hugs, a kiss, a smile, and a wave. Then he was gone…

The Australian blinked, then snorted, shoving Jack out of his thoughts. "Well watch ya mouth, kid. You should know better than ta talk like that." He turned and stepped back to his gym bag, not bothering to listen to what Jack had to say.

It was Jack's turn to snort. "I'm sorry, what was that?" He laughed. "So the guy who just hit me in the face with a door is now telling me to watch my mouth? Who died and made you king?"

"Nobody ah'm jus' sayin' ya need ta learn some respect," the Aussie said bluntly. "Now git back home to ya motha' before I call up the police an' tell 'em some kid is tryin' ta break inta the school."

With that, the Aussie bent down and in one fell swoop had his bag slung over his shoulder. He glared at Jack again when he realized the boy hadn't moved from his spot.

"Well?"

Jack shot him a glare. "Well excuse me _your majesty_ I'm a student here as of today and took a tour of the school, which is how my key got lost in the first place. My family-"

"Ah, you're the new kid ah heard about?" the Aussie interrupted. Jack gave him a weird look, and was about ask how the Aussie knew about him when he dropped a bombshell. "Hm. Well good luck fittin' in here _albino_." With that, the Australian calmly sauntered off and around the corner out of Jack's sight.

Jack stared after him in silence with a very offended look on his face for a few moments, trying to sort out what the hell had just happened.

"I see you've met Bunny," a voice said, interrupting his thoughts.

Jack spun around, searching for the source of the voice. "Hello?" he called.

"Yeah, he's a bit of a jerk. But if you need to get in there I can help you," the voice continued.

Jack's eyes landed on the tree about 30 feet away. "Who are you?" he asked.

"You don't need to know that," was the response from a figure that appeared from behind the tree trunk. Dark, intelligent eyes stared at Jack from underneath black hair and a red beanie. Tanned skin revealed the boy's Arabic ancestry as he approached Jack. "Now, do you wanna get in there or not?"

* * *

 **Okay guys let me just say that I apologize _profusely_ for not updating at all. Life's been...rough and I haven't had any desire to write at all lately. I'm going to update my stories...just not at a predictable pace.**

 **Anyways, favorite, follow, and review!**

 **:)**


End file.
